The Number Love Stories (Series)
by Rafra
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek nan mesyum sangat XD Chap1; Angka 1 bukan berati tak memiliki makna apa-apa bagi Jongin. Mungkin angka 1 sudah mewakili perasaannya pada si culun Chanyeol. Bagi Jongin hanya ada 1 penis yang sanggup membuatnya tak berdaya, Bagi Chanyeol hanya ada 1 lubang milik Jongin yang menuntut ia jatuh dalam pesona bajingan yang memikat. Chap 1: ChanKai. EXO
1. Prolog

The Number Stories (Series); 1

.

.

.

.

Angka 1 bukan berati tak memiliki makna apa-apa bagi Jongin. Mungkin angka 1 sudah mewakili perasaannya pada si culun Chanyeol. Bagi Jongin hanya ada 1 penis yang sanggup membuatnya tak berdaya, Bagi Chanyeol hanya ada 1 lubang milik Jongin yang menuntut ia jatuh dalam pesona bajingan yang memikat.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol-Jongin (ChanKai)

.

.

.

.

18+. PWP. BL. Mesyum Sangat XD

Kumpulan Story dari Official and Crack pairing *Nyengir*

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

|Prolog|

.

.

Jongin hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kata pada Chanyeol; maka mereka berakhir di ranjang.

Jongin hanya perlu memaki satu kata pada Chanyeol; maka penis itu semakin menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun.

Jongin hanya perlu mendesah satu kata pada Chanyeol; maka malam itu terasa panjang dengan pergumulan panas yang tak tau waktu.

Yang Jongin lakukan hanya satu; Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Bunyi kecipak itu begitu kentara terdengar terngiang di otak Jongin, bagaimana si culun Chanyeol itu menyesap bibir tebalnya, bagaimana si idot itu mempermainkan betapa sensualnya benda yang terasa begitu manis itu, juga hal hal lain yang Jongin tak habis pikir bahwa Chanyeol sangat ahli membuatnya kualahan, padahal ia seorang Kingka!

Yang Jongin lebih tak habis pikir, betapa beraninya si culun itu mencumbunya di ruang perpustakaan yang memiliki semacam anjing penjaga yang sangat galak. Jongin tak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karna konsetrasinya hanya satu; bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus mendesak bibir Jongin untuk terbuka sedikit saja, tapi si anak nakal itu tetap tak mau membukanya. Tubuh Jongin sudah tersudut di antara rak rak buku tebal yang Jongin sendiri tak pernah menyentuhnya. Chanyeol mengeram dalam lumatannya, kesal akibat anak nakal itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya malah tangannya semakin meremas penisnya yang kian membesar dibawah sana.

Dalam hati Jongin ingin tertawa kencang, bagaimana si culun itu pasti sudah ereksi sekarang. Baginya mainan yang mengasyikan hanya satu; Mengoda penis Chanyeol. Dalam lumatan yang menuntut dari Chanyeol, tangannya tak berhenti meremas penis yang Jongin tak habis pikir itu sanggup membuatnya tak berdaya.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dengan kesal. Menatap si anak nakal itu dengan seringaiannya penuh sejuta pesona bajingan sang Kingka, "Apa mau mu Jongin? Sudah puas mengerjaiku huh?"

Jongin malah tersenyum mengejek melihat betapa kesal raut wajah si culun itu menahan ereksinya, ia menarik tubuh pria di depannya itu mendekat, "Apa yang kau maksud, culun?"

Dalam posisi yang intim itu, Chanyeol mengeram kesal pada si anak nakal yang berpura pura polos ini. Ia semakin mendekatkan jarak antara wajah keduanya, "Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal anak nakal." Terpaan nafas berat milik Chanyeol itu sukses membuatnya sedikit ciut nyalinya.

"Ups, aku ada kelas sekarang yeol, aku tak ingin melewatkan kelas matematika kali ini." Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pingulnya yang ramping. Ia tersenyum menang karna Chanyeol pasti tak akan berani juga melewatkan kelas matematika; pelajaran kesukaannya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang atletis itu sedikit menjauh darinya, merapikan seragam yang setengah kusut akibat Chanyeol yang ternyata nekad juga untuk mencumbunya di perpustakaan. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum menang karna Chanyeol juga tau resikonya membolos di pelajaran matematika. Ah, benar benar beruntung Jongin kali ini, lubangnya aman. Kasian si idot itu pasti akan menahan ereksinya selama 3 jam. Haha, membayangkannya sukses membuat ia akan sakit perut akibat tertawa.

"Kau tak akan melewatkan kelas matematikan 'kan Yeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfict ChanKai pertama Rafra nih hehe... gimana? Moga terhibur deh ya~ /kibas rambut/

Hola~ rafra bawa epep baru, padahal yang lama belum di terusin :3 tapi selama liburan rafra bakalan update terus kok. Tetep stay tune ya, dan jangan lupa review juseyoo!~ :)


	2. ChanKai

Chanyeol-Jongin (ChanKai)

.

.

.

.

18+. PWP. BL. Mesyum Sangat XD

Kumpulan Story dari Official and Crack pairing *Nyengir*

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

|Part 1|

.

..

.

"Kau tak akan melewatkan kelas matematikan 'kan Yeol?"

Jongin tersenyum menang dengan otak liciknya itu, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak pucat di wajahnya. 'Sialan kau Jongin.' Umpat Chanyeol yang begitu tersirat di balik matanya.

"Aku akan keluar duluan kalau begitu, ku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan urusan penismu itu.. dalam waktu 10 menit." Raut wajah Jongin terlihat mengejek ke arah penis Chanyeol yang memang sudah Turn on akibat dirinya, namun Jongin tak peduli, karna itulah rencananya dari awal; mengoda si Culun itu hingga ereksi dan meninggalkannya. Ah sungguh licik kau Jongin.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi,..." Jongin mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol menurut tanpa protes apapun.

"Ku harap kau tidak keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini, kau tampak begitu liar yeol." Bisik Jongin seerotis mungkin di telinga Chanyeol yang mengirim gelombang friksi ke arah penisnya yang semakin membengkak di bawah sana.

Jongin tampaknya merasa puas dengan; mari-kita-goda-si-culun-chanyeol. Pria itu sedari tadi tak memberikan respon apapun, ia tau menahan ereksi itu sangat menyakitkan. Haha, sabar ya yeol? begitu ejeknya dalam hati. Jongin yang masih merapikan kemejanya yang nampak kusut akibat Chanyeol dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum entah mengejek atau puas.

"Jongin," Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti, Chanyeol menahannya dan menatapnya dalam. Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tak ingin kita di hukum 'kan Yeol?" Jongin tau, Jongin sangat tau bahwa Chanyeol pasti membutuhkan lubangnya, dan itu pasti. Oh, tidak. tidak. Ia masih waras untuk tidak berjalan aneh akibat bercinta dengan Chanyeol di sekolah pula. Demi langit dan bumi. Reputasinya akan hancur sebagai kingka. Ia merutuk kenapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi seme disini.

Chanyeol melunak, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jongin dengan rasa tak rela. "Maaf yeol, tapi kita dalam situasi yang rumit, kuharap kau mengerti." Raut wajah Jongin di buat sesedih mungkin, walaupun hasilnya failed tetap saja Chanyeol menyadari akting buruk si Kingka bajingan itu. Chanyeol mengeram kesal, pasti si bajingan kecil ini rupanya memang sengaja menjebak dirinya, agar ia ereksi saat pelajaran matematika. Benar-benar Bajingan kecil si Jongin.

"Aku ke kela—.."

Chanyeol tak begitu saja melepaskan bajingan kecil itu menang kali ini, ia segera mencegah kepergian si kingka itu dan menjebaknya di antara lengan-lengannya yang kuat. "Akting mu buruk Jongin." Ledek Chanyeol seolah kartu kemenangan berpihak kepadanya.

Jongin bagai tersambar petir mendengarnya, nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba, matanya memincing tajam, Sungguh ini jauh dari yang ia rancang sebelumnya.

Jongin menatap kaget manik Chanyeol tanpa penghalang kacamata cupunya itu sedang menatapnya; meremehkan. Ia sungguh tak tau jika Chanyeol benar benar akan bertindak sedemikian nekad. Itu jauh dari ekpektasinya dari awal. Sangat jauh. Brengsek.

Jongin berusaha untuk tetap bersikap normal, walau rasa was-wasnya tentang eksistensi lubangnya yang aman ini akan segera punah. Benar-benar akan punah, camkan itu.

"Yeol, kita ada kelas matematika. Aku tak ingin di hukum." Jongin masih beralibi dengan alasan hukuman-pelajaran-matematika. Tapi sungguh, hanya itu yang dapat di jadikannya alasan agar lubangnya aman, yah setidaknya itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Tapi —sungguh, ia tak ingin lubangnya di bobol lagi oleh Chanyeol. Bekas semalam saja masih belum hilang nyerinya, Jongin masih waras untuk tidak membuat lubangnya itu menjadi sakit berkali-kali lipat. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Sejak kapan sang Kingka kita takut di hukum?" Retoris Chanyeol membuat nyali Jongin berada di ujung tanduk. Chanyeol benar, dan Jongin merasa ada hawa tak enak berkoar sekarang. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah —Chanyeol dengan senyuman menyeramkan itu memojokannya dengan tatapan tajamnya hingga ia merasa tenggorokannya kering sekali.

"A-aku...—" Jongin merasa tersudut dengan segala bentuk pengintimidasi yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol benar, sangat benar. Oh, selamat tinggal Lubangku yang aman.

"Sejak kapan sang Kingka kita peduli dengan pelajaran matematika?"

Skakmat.

Jongin tak tau ia harus jawab apa sekarang, yang pasti; Chanyeol tau segalanya tentang dirinya —bahkan jauh yang ia kira. Chanyeol benar. Chanyeol memang benar. Ia tak peduli dengan hal hal matematika, ia tak peduli seberapa panjang ocehan yang ia terima dari guru matematikanya yang jenuh karna ulahnya, ia tak peduli dengan hukuman yang ia terim—..

"Masih merasa kau yang memiliki kartu emas Jongin?" Lamunan Jongin buyar. Ia agak cemas sekarang, pasalnya tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang benar-benar ia ciptakan sendiri. Sialan, senjata makan tuan.

"Oh ayolah, yang semalam masih terasa sakit yeol." Jongin merendah, ia tau dalam posisi ini dirinya tidak bisa mengambil kendali di situasi ini. Jongin sudah getar getir menunggu hasil Chanyeol, berharap si tuan cupu itu luluh dengan rengekannya. Sungguh, jika bukan di depan Chanyeol ia tak akan merendah seperti tadi. Entah kenapa ia mau saja, ck mungkin otaknya mulai eror.

Chanyeol menyeringai, baby Jonginnya merengek. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak gemas melihat Jongin yang memohon seperti itu? apalagi ia terkenal Kingka di sekolah. Chanyeol bingung, kenapa masih banyak orang yang mengeluh eluhkan bahwa Jongin itu tampan. Nyatanya, liat? ia begitu mengemaskan jika merengek seperti bayi, haha. Mungkin ini pemandangan sekali seumur hidup bagi Chanyeol.

"Yeol—..

"Apa yang kau tanam, itulah yang kau dapat." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius, memotong perkataan Jongin yang berisikan rengekan tentang keamanan lubangnya. Jongin cemberut, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tatapan sebal. Mungkin lain kali ia tak akan mengunakan rencana ini lagi untuk mengerjai si tiang listrik ini yang entah apa statusnya dengan dirinya. Entah ia sendiri bingung, hubungan macam apa yang ia bangun dengan Chanyeol. Eh, kenapa ngelantur Jongin!

"Oh, jadi kau berniat mengodaku lagi uh Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi yang sedang digembilkan itu, dan raut wajah Jongin makin suram. Ia prediksi sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi. Malah tangan Chanyeol yang satunya mulai meremas pinggulnya. Oh tidak. Siaga 3.

"Hentikan! Kau konyol sekali. Oke ku akui ini hanya jebakan untuk mu Tuan Park Chanyeol. Ku mohon pengertian mu, kita sudah melakukannya semalam. Dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko, kita bercinta disini."

Chanyeol terkekeh, liat 'kan siapa yang kalah di sini? Haha.

"Kau takut?" Tantang Chanyeol dengan tersenyum seolah menelanjangi Jongin. Sosok kingka itu menelan salivanya agak susah. Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus hidupnya. Tapi, ia tak sebodoh yang di kira Chanyeol —Ia tau makna lain ucapan si culun itu; paling tak jauh jauh dari urusan ranjang dan penisnya.

"Tidak," Jawabnya singkat, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di pinggulnya dengan cara konservatif. Chanyeol tak habis akal, ia berusaha kembali mengcengkram pinggul seksi si kingka itu.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jongin menatap Chanyeol bengis, tak peduli seringaian mesum itu terus mengembang. Ia tak mau lubangnya kembali yang di korbankan.

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada sing a song. Jongin makin muak melihatnya.

"Bedebah! Waktu kita cuman 5 menit lagi yeol," Jongin melirik tangannya, oh tidak. 5 menit lagi kelas matematika mulai. Entah sejak kapan Jongin begitu peduli dengan kelas matematika yang selalu membuatnya mengantuk. Chanyeol mendecih tak suka melihat Jongin sok peduli dengan kelas matematikanya.

"Ya! Ya!" Jongin memekik, Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya ke arah belakang kemeja Jongin. Jongin melotot horor, tak mungkinkan ia mengorbankan kelas kesukaannya demi menidurkan penisnya kembali?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan bodoh!" Jongin mulai berontak takut, memukul lengan kokoh Chanyeol yang mengapitnya dengan cicitan kecil —karna takut si anjing penjaga mengetaui aksi mesum mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak gentar, tangannya terus mengelus punggung mulus Jongin. Jongin merintih —setengah mendesah.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon." Matanya mulai berair —entah karna efek takut atau apa, yang jelas raut ketakutan itu begitu kentara di wajah sang Kingka. Wajah Chanyeol kian mendekat, menatap sosok Jongin yang —hampir menangis itu dari jarak yang dekat. Oh Jongin, kau semakin membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol, kau tau?

Entah sejak kapan bibir keduanya menyatu, —entah Chanyeol juga lupa. Persetan dengan kelas matematika dan segala hukuman yang ia terima nanti. Chanyeol tak peduli, ia hanya mempedulikan bagaimana penisnya itu kembali menusuk prostat Jongin —hingga si anak nakal itu meminta lebih. Haha, kacau sekali isi pikiran mu Yeol.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir tebal itu, tak peduli jika Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka dan memberontak. Ciumannya terkesan menuntut dan posesif, Menerobos semaunya dan mengeksplor isinya. Sesekali mengecap ujung ujung bibir Jongin yang terasa zat adiktif baginya —entahlah ia sudah kecanduan.

Jongin yang sudah mengap-mengap kehabisan oksigen, pukulan di dada bidang Chanyeol pun sudah melemah. Chanyeol mengerti, Jongin bisa mati jika ia tak berhenti sebentar. Dengan nafas yang memburu Jongin lupa dengan kelas matematikanya yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melotot horor ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya, "Kita akan bercinta?" Tanyanya seolah dia mahkluk paling polos di muka bumi.

"Itu kau tau konsekuensi mu,"

"Kau gila! Kelas matematika kali ini, aku akan mendapat masalah besar jika tak absen, Yeol!" Jongin memukul dada Chanyeol sengit. Tak taukah, bahwa ucapannya yang tadi bukan main main. Sungguh.

"Oke kabar bagusnya, kita berdua akan kena omelannya. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, seakan memberi option yang failed kepada Jongin, bahwa tak ada jalan keluar untuk mereka. Jongin mengeram kesal. Sialan, lubangnya terpaksa berkorban kali ini. Sialan kau bedebah, Fuck Chanyeol!

"Bagaimana menurutku, kau bilang?! Hey, Fuck Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku, aku tau isi otak mu setengahnya mungkin hal hal porno, tapi disini, aku tak ingin menjadi korban kemesuman mu lagi. Kau tau resikonya bukan, jika anjing penjaga itu memergoki kita?" Kekesalan Jongin seperti mendarah daging. Ia menatap Chanyeol gusar, antara galau dan takut; yah tidak jauh-jauh dari persoalan tentang lubangnya.

"Bagaimana kita buat ini, secepat mungkin?" Chanyeol menyeringai, raut wajah Jongin memucat seperti akan di perkosa; well itu sebetulnya memang benar. Tangan kanan Chanyeol meremas pinggulnya seakan memastikan, hanya ada jawaban -iya- dari bibirnya. Tapi Jongin menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Jongin dengan rakus, diantara keterkejutan itu tubuh Jongin dibuat melemas seketika, penisnya di remas. Fuck. Jongin merasa kakinya seperti jelly. Chanyeol brengsek.

Tak hanya melumat bibir itu sampai ia merasa puas, ia juga menjelajah seluruh isi mulut Jongin hingga pertahanan Jongin runtuh. Jongin membalas lumatan Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya yang di kalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum menang akan hal ini. Tapi, Tangannya tak berhenti meremas penis Jongin yang semakin membengkak di balik celananya. Haha, nikmati santapan siang mu yeol.

•

"Chanyeol, ugh... Chan,.. lebih,"

"Ooh, kulum lebih dalam... ahh,.."

"Chanyeolhh.. Chanyeol...ahh.."

Jongin merasa terbang, kuluman Chanyeol pada penisnya seakan memberikan friksi kenikmatan yang membuatnya lupa daratan. Jongin tak sepenuhnya telanjang, ia masih mengunakan seragamnya walau agak acak dan semua kancingnya terbuka. tapi, celana seragamnya? entah sudah di lempar kemana oleh Chanyeol, Jongin juga tak peduli itu sekarang. ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol agak kasar, seakan memberi kode pada pemuda yang tengah mengulum penisnya itu untuk menambah intensitas kecepatanya.

"Ooh, Chanyeol... ugh.. cepat, aku ingin cum." Bisik Jongin agak mendesah, tak mungkin ia mengeluarkan jeritan feminimnya di area sex terbuka seperti ini. Tidak, dia masih waras.

Chanyeol semakin menelan penis Jongin itu ke ujung tenggorokannya. Sesekali ia mengali di lubang kencing Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin menjambaknya agak keras. Sialan, nikmatnya keterlaluan.

"Chanyeol, ahhh.. terus,.. hisap.."

"Ugh... Shit, jangan... mengodaku, ahh.."

"Yeol, a-aku.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol..."

"Chan... Ahh.."

Semua friksi kenikmatan itu seakan berpindah tempat ke ujung penisnya yang mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Chanyeol yang tengah mengelembung. Jongin meresapi sia-sia orgasmenya dengan memejamkan matanya, oh ini gila. Bercinta di perpustakaan, sialannya dia juga menikmati permainan ini.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan penis Jongin yang mengeluarkan spermanya di mulutnya, menyesap cairan kental itu di tenggorokannya. Sial, kenapa ini begitu manis? Ia bahkan tak rela jika sprema Jongin tersisa begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, ugh.. sudah, jangan di kulum terus. Aku capek," Jongin merengek agak parau suaranya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja mengulum penisnya seakan menghabisi persediaan sperma di dalamnya. Sialan, dia turn on lagi.

"Rasanya selalu sama, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan ini, uh?" Chanyeol kini mengocok penis itu, mencari cari bulir bulir sperma Jongin, yang mungkin masih tersisa di sana. Sialan, pemandangan Jongin setelah orgasme itu semakin membangkitkan libidonya untuk mengoyak lubang keparat Jongin.

Jongin dengan nafas yang terengah engah itu, mencabut penisnya dari gengaman Chanyeol. Menatapnya agak sengit, "Tadi kau bilang akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku capek Yeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai, senyuman mesum itu menguar dari wajah yang bisa dikatakan sangat tampan itu. Sedangkan Jongin? Wajahnya masih memerah, beberapa bulir bulir keringat menghiasi keningnya, nafasnya setengah memburu, bibirnya agak merekah. Damn! He is so hot. Oh, Jongin. Ada serigala lapar di dekat mu.

"Sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan penis ku lagi ya, sayang?" Ledekan Chanyeol, semakin mengubah warna wajah Jongin yang semakin memerah akibat dirty talknya. Ia memukul kecil dada pria tinggi itu, "Sialan kau, cepatlah masukan penismu itu." Gerutunya, walau sebenarnya itu memang benar karna ia sudah keburu horny.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Suara berat itu mengintrupsi di belakang Jongin, ia hanya menganguk pasrah saja. Maklum, sudah horny nih. Dengan posisi uke-on-top tetapi membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyiapkan penis tegaknya sebelum memasuki lubang Jongin yang keparatnya selalu sempit tiap dimasuki. Sialan, lubang berkedut itu minta ku sodok rupanya.

Perlahan tubuh Jongin beringsut kebawah, bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya penis Chanyeol memasuki lubang sempitnya itu. Chanyeol mengeram seksi, sedangkan Jongin mengeryit agak geli; merasakan betapa besarnya penis itu kembali mengoyak lubangnya yang berimpitan dengan dinding anusnya yang begitu lahap menelan penis Chanyeol.

"A-ahh... Channyeol..."

"Yeol,... Disituhhh..."

Seakan lubangnya dan penis Chanyeol menyatu, Jongin agak bergetar karna penis itu dengan cepat dapat menyentuh ujung Prostatnya. Sial, ini nikmat sekali. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai di belakang, ia masih belum mengerakan pinggulnya; agar Jongin terbiasa dulu dengan kehadiran penisnya. Benarkan, lubangnya menyempit lagi. Uh, kali ini ia harus bekerja keras untuk membobolnya kembali.

Jongin kini mendesah lega, karna sakitnya sudah terbayarkan dengan penis itu menyentuh prostatnya dengan sangat cepat dan akurat. Tetapi ia agak curiga; pasalnya Chanyeol tidak kunjung mengenjotnya (bukan seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya). Bukan karna Jongin yang ge-er, atau sudah keburu horny untuk minta di genjot oleh penis Chanyeol. Tapi ia hanya waspada dengan anjing pengawas perpustakaan yang terkenal sebagai Hittler wanna be, takutnya aksi mesum mereka ketauan. Aduh, bisa berabe urusannya nanti.

"Kenapa diam saja Yeol? Apa kau tiba-tiba impoten?" Jongin bertanya asal, sembari mengoyangkan pinggulnya yang mengetarkan twinsball Chanyeol dibawah bokongnya.

Chanyeol agak terkejut, lalu tangan kirinya memegang pinggul Jongin, seakan memberi kode kepada Uke yang keburu horny itu untuk berhenti sebentar. "Tunggu sebentar sayang, ambil ini." Chanyeol memberikan buku rumus matematika kepada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya melonggo. Ia bingung, sebenarnya mereka akan bercinta atau belajar matematika.

"Buku? untuk apa? Kita akan belajar matematika atau bercinta?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan kedua tangannya sudah mengambil kendali pada pinggul seksi Jongin. "Baca itu selagi aku mengenjot lubang mu." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan santai, lalu mulai mengerakan penisnya perlahan.

"Yaaa.. O-ohh.. mana bisa Yeol..hh?" Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati genjotan yang dia idam-idamkan sedari tadi untuk kembali memanjakan prostatnya.

"Ku bilang harus, ya kau lakukan." Tanpa ampun, Chanyeol mulai mengenjot Jongin dengan agak cepat. Jongin merem melek keenakan.

"Ahh... tapi aku, ahh.. tak bisa membaca dalam kondisi, Oohh.. seperti ini Yeollhh.." Jongin memegang buku di tangannya kuat-kuat. Sialan, prostatnya di manjakan.

"Lakukan sekarang, keparat." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik keras ujung puting Jongin yang agak kemerahan. Jongin mendesah agak berteriak. Sialan, ia seperti masokis saja. Ia akhirnya membuka buku itu secara sembarang (halaman berapa saja).

Walaupun satu tanganya menarik puting Jongin, itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya mengenjot Jongin menjadi berkurang. Jongin hampir saja hilang kendali, saat ia mendesah terlalu berisik akibat putingnya di tarik. Sialan, lubangnya semakin menyempit.

"Chanyeolllhh.. ahh.. teruss.."

"Oohh.. Disanaa.. Oohh Fuckk.."

"Yeol,.. Ahh... Chann.. Penis mu.."

Jongin sibuk mendesah dan melupakan perintah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sibuk mengenjot lubang keparat Jongin hingga akhirnya sadar bahwa sang Kingka tidak melakukan perintahnya. Sialan, dia harus buat perhitungan dengan Jongin.

"Baaca.. buku muhh Jonginn,.." Titah Chanyeol dengan suara yang begitu mengambarkan kenikmatan lubang anus Jongin yang begitu ketat. Jongin hanya menggeleng dalam ritme genjotannya, ia tak berselera membaca buku saat dimana prostatnya di hajar penuh oleh penis besar milik Chanyeol. Apalagi membaca buku matematika, Hell no. "Tiiidakk.. brengsek."

Chanyeol semakin mengeram nikmat, lubang anus Jongin semakin menjepit penisnya dengan presisi yang tepat dan hangat. Ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Jongin akan mengalami orgasme yang kedua. ia menyodokan penisnya dengan tempo yang cepat-cepat hingga mampu membuat Jongin meremas buku tebal yang ia pegang. Guna merendam desahan karna terlalu nikmat tusukan penis di lubangnya.

"Lebihh.. cepat yeollhh.." Jongin merasa dirinya sudah seperti pelacur jika sudah keburu horny begini. Namun apa daya, jika penis Chanyeol juga sebinal lubangnya yang sama-sama saling merindukan setiap waktu.

Mungkin beberapa tusukan nirwana dari penis Chanyeol itu akan menjadi saksi bisu orgasme Jongin yang kedua. Namun apa daya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti mengenjotnya dan menutup lubang kencingnya. "Ku bilang baca buku mu, jalang. Atau kau mau mencoba orgasme kering?"

Jongin yang sudah hampir melayang dalam balutan kenikmatan, merasa sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol yang aneh; menurutnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? sudahlah genjot saja lubangku dengan penis besar mu itu. Tidak usah pake baca buku segala." Jongin kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, ah benar kata orang; penis yang pas untuk lubang yang gatal.

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan genjotan Jongin dengan meremas penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat sang uke binal itu agak meleguh keras karnanya. "Ahh... saa-sakit yeolhh.." Jongin berhenti bergerak kemudian, ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang menahan sakit pada penisnya, "Ayolah, apa lagi sayang?"

"Ku bilang, baca buku mu. Kau tak mengerti juga?"

"Okay, terserah kau saja tuan Park." Jongin tak mau berargumen banyak-banyak saat Chanyeol kekeuh pada perintahnya, yang pasti Jongin hanya menginginkan secepatnya tusukan penis besar itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Mereka akhirnya merubah posisi, Jongin agak menunging sebelum Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Lalu, setelahnya Jongin menungging dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih menancap, jangan lupakan buku terkutuk itu yang berada di bawah lantai. "Baca bukumu, dan jawab pertanyaan ku selagi kau ku genjot. Jika benar, maka aku akan menusuk lubang mu dengan sekali hentak. Jika salah, aku akan menarik puting mu. Mengerti?" Chanyeol menjelaskan peraturannya, oh sepertinya ini permainan masokis. Sialnya, permainan ini sama sekali tak ada yang menguntungkan.

Jongin hanya menganguk mengerti, ia hanya menunggu kapan penis Chanyeol akan kembali mengoyak lubangnya. Dan, tak sampai 5 detik, Chanyeol kembali mengoyaknya. Namun, ini terlalu pelan ritmenya. Jongin jadi geram sendiri, "Kenapa pelan sekali?" Jongin merasa tak puas dengan itu, dan Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Sudah fokus saja pada buku mu, bacalah bab trigonometri sayang." Chanyeol masih mengenjotnya dengan ritme yang pelan, dan Jongin tak tahan lagi. Hingga ia menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol tanpa pengecualian. Ia ingin genjotan yang liar seperti biasa dari Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah membuka halaman buku yang di perintahkan, Chanyeol masih asik dengan memasukan penisnya dengan lambat lambat ke lubangnya. Terasa perih namun sangat terasa penis Chanyeol yang besar itu memaksa masuk pada lubangnya yang sempit. "Cepatlah.. Chanyeol.." Suara Jongin terdengar frustasi.

Chanyeol mulai memberikan pertanyaan, dan Jongin awalnya sangat susah untuk berkonsentrasi akibat penis Chanyeol yang keluar masuk lubangnya. Akhirnya dia menjawab, dengan cemas Jongin menunggu.

"Aaahhh..." Jawabannya benar. Chanyeol langsung menghentaknya dengan keras hingga menabrak prostatnya. Nafas Chanyeol yang memburu dibelakangnya mulai terdengar di telingganya. "Kau benar sayang, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu." Chanyeol mengenjotnya lagi dengan tempo yang seperti sebelumnya; lambat sekali.

Pertanyaan kedua sudah terucap di bibir Chanyeol, dan Jongin berusaha menjawab dengan konsentrasi yang terpecah dua. Dengan cepat, Jongin menjawab. Chanyeolnya hanya menyeringgai mendengarnya.

"Ahhh... sa..sakitt.." Jongin meringgis karena putingnya di tarik hingga ia rasa mau putus. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan itu, ia kembali fokus pada penisnya yang keluar masuk lubang Jongin secara lambat lambat. "Chanyeolhh..." Jongin merasa frustasi dengan semua ini, ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

"Kau mau aku menarik putingmu lagi, sayang?" Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dibelakang, Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju perkataan Chanyeol. "Lalu, kau mau apa hum?"

"Silahkan hukum aku dengan.. mengenjotku sampai pingsan.. asalkan jangan tarik lagi putingku.. Chanyeolhh.." Jongin berusaha keras mengutarakan maksudnya, ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua siksaan kenikmatan begini. Chanyeol boleh saja cupu; tapi diranjang Ia benar benar ahlinya. Jongin saja sampai minta ampun.

"Kalau aku tak mau? lagi pula menyenangkan bermain bersama mu Jongin. Ini membuatku bergairah." Rasanya ia ingin menampar mulut kotor Chanyeol, kurang ajar sekali dia. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan itu dikarnakan kenikmatan yang ditawarkannya membuat ia lupa diri.

"Ku..mohon, Chanyeollhh.. aku bersungguh dengan ucapanku tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Kau suka aku mengenjotmu begini hah?" Chanyeol tak main main, ia segera menusukan penisnya itu dengan tempo yang cepat dan kasar. Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menahan desahannya, akhirnya yang di nanti datang juga.

"Ahhh.. yaa.. akuhh... suka.. .." Jongin bahkan tak bisa mengambarkan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa ini secara lisan, Chanyeol menusuknya dengan sangat liar dan itu begitu memabukan bagi prostat Jongin telak. Ia rasanya mau pingsan saja.

"Kau suka bitch? Kau suka penis ku huh?" Demi langit dan bumi, mulut Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali untuk berbicara kotor dan itu membuatnya horny berkali kali lipat dari yang tadi. "Yeah... aku sangattlahh.. suka.."

"Ohh.. terus yeollhh.. jangan berhenti.. ahh.."

"Dasar pelacur kecil.. lubang mu ketat sekali.. Ahh.. shit.."

"Chanyeollhh.. ppali.. Ohhh.." Jongin bergetar, menandakan bahwa klimaxnya hampir dekat. Dan chanyeol berusaha mengenjot Jongin dengan tempo yang acak acakan.

"Jjongiinn... ahh..."

"Chanyeoolhh.. aku.. mau.."

"Tunggu.. kita lakukan bersamahh okeyy.."

"Cepatlahh.. ohh... ahh... yeoll.."

"Jjonginn..."/"Chhannyeollhh.."

Semua kenikmatan berkumpul menjadi satu, Chanyeol langsung melepas penisnya dan para sperma pun ikut membasahi bokong Jongin. Nafas mereka saling memburu, dan Jongin tergeletak begitu saja di lantai seakan melewati ronde yang panjang. "Jongin-ah, bangun jangan tidur disini." Chanyeol mengingatkan Jongin yang nampak begitu lelah.

"Aku tak sanggup untuk berdiri yeol." Katanya dengan lemas, dan Chanyeol menganguk paham. "Akan aku antarkan kau ke uks, mau?" Tawarnya sebagai sosok yang bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi di gendong ya?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Chanyeol buru buru memutuskan kontak itu sebelum ia hilang kendali lagi. "Ya baiklah."

...

...

...

END.

...

...

...

OMAKE;

...

...

...

"Dasar anak itu, sudah ku peringatkan tapi masih saja membolos." Guru Han mengedumel tak jelas dimeja kerjanya, Jongin. Nama anak yang tak pernah absen dari hari hari Guru Han setiap harinya. Kepalanya hampir mau pecah tiap memikirkan apa lagi masalah yang ditimbulkan Jongin setiap harinya. Guru Han memejamkan matanya sebentar, guna meredam stressnya.

"Guru Han, kau baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Song, guru Kesenian itu merasa prihatin dengan Guru Han yang tiap hari selalu memikirkan kelakuan Jongin. "Apa yang baik-baik saja, Nyonya Song?"

"Apa kali ini Jongin berulah lagi?" Ungkap Nyonya Song secara langsung, yah pasti tak jauh dari persoalan anak yang satu itu. Angap saja anak kesayangannya Guru Han. "Seperti biasanya, Nyonya Song." Guru Han mendengus lesu, Nyonya Song merasa kasihan.

"Apa lagi ulahnya kini?"

"Membolos pelajaran matematika tadi, padahal sebelumnya saya sudah mengingatkan dia untuk tidak membolos." Ungkap guru Han sambil memijat keningnya yang berkedut-kedut ingin meledak.

"Oh begitu, Tadi saya tak segaja melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol di perpustakaan, Guru Han." Jelas Nyonya Song kepada guru Han yang langsung melotot mendengarnya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Oh mereka belajar matematika disana," Nyonya Song tersenyum kecil pada Guru Han yang melonggo mendengarnya, "Benarkah? tak biasanya Jongin seperti itu." Nyonya Song menganguk seakan membenarkan perkataanya.

"Oh baguslah, jadi saya punya pembelaan nanti untuk Jongin. Terima kasih Nyonya Song." Guru Han bernafas lega, setidaknya muridnya itu mulai berubah sekarang. Nyonya Song membalas dengan senyuman kecil yang sarat akan makna didalamnya. "Sama-sama Guru Han, saya rasa Jongin mempunyai tutor yang sangat tepat." Nyonya Song meremas kecil ponsel di tangannya tanpa sepengetauan Guru Han.

...

...

...

"Maaf sebelumnya seongsaenim, ada apa memanggil saya?" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Nyonya Song, Guru itu menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis pada anak itu. "Ya, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan, Chanyeol."

Guru muda itu mulai menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Bukan bermaksud ikut campur dalam urusan mu Chanyeol, ku harap kau tetap mengajarkan matematika pada Jongin. Tadi Guru Han bilang bahwa Jongin hampir saja ingin di coret namanya dari absensi kelas." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum sopan. "Iya, saya akan mengajarkan Jongin."

"Lain kali, perhatikan sekitar mu Chanyeol." Nyonya Song tersenyum kecil kepada Chanyeol, sedangkan anak itu hanya membeku ditempat, "Apa maksud Guru Song?" Tanyanya seolah ia menampik fikiran yang tidak tidak di otaknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya tentang belajar matematika di perpustakaan saja." Nyonya Song berpura pura sibuk merapikan mejanya, dengan tersenyum merona yang khas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mematung di tempat, dia tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. "Guru Song...-"

"Aku akan tutup mulut, tapi berjanjilah untuk hati hati dan ubah sikap Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum lega, ia segera menghampiri meja Guru Song dengan guratan senangnya. "Terima kasih guru Song, aku berjanji untuk itu." Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh kepada guru Song, dan sosok wanita muda itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum pula.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku mendukung kalian."

Itu kata terakhir yang didengar Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan guru Song, OMG. Aksi mesumnya di perpustakaan ketauan oleh gurunya dan yang beruntungnya ia direstui pula. Demi Tuhan, tak ada hari yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding hari ini.

"OMG. mereka bercintaaa~" Nyonya Song segera melihat koleksi foto yang segaja ia ambil sebagai koleksi fujoshinya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika sepasang kekasih bercinta, apalagi itu sepasang Yaoi. Nyonya song merona setiap melihat foto-foto nista itu, tak ada yang menegetaui bahwa ia seorang fujoshi. Dan ini alasan kuat mengapa ia menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Astaga, hidungnya hampir mimisan.

"Ya ampun, aku harus kasih foto ini ke eoni...kkkk~" Jiwa fujoshinya menggelora sekarang.

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

FF apa ini? '-' Amburegul banget dah wkwk. Maaf ya untuk bagian 18+ nya enga hot ;_; Part 1 udah selesai dan maaf updatenya aku lama banget. Semoga suka yah part ini :)

Gomawo, Jangan lupa Read and Review :)

...

...

...

Thank a lot for; (Balasan akan menyusul di kotak pm masing masing untuk yang punya akun)

meifaharuka. haruka, cute, jungdongah, HoMin 'EL, Jongin48, , dims, LeeEunin, deathangel94, Kamong Jjong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, GaemCloud347, askasufa, veronanadya, ChanPlus, laxyovrds, chotaein816, ZeeKai, afranabilah19, vihan, dark94, KaiNieris, Mizukami Sakura-chan, Bocah Lanang :) Moga enga ada yang kelewat yah XD


End file.
